


Permission Granted

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shyness, foot kissing, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: With two as shy as them, it's taken them time to figure each other out in the bedroom. But one of Xander's quirks, Sakura discovers, is simply an inborn trait she can't help but find endearing.





	Permission Granted

"May I kiss you here?"

Their first night together had both of them asking for permission to do everything from kissing to undressing each other to the moment Xander penetrated her. It hadn't been a disaster, but it was far from magical and when the next night had Xander asking permission Sakura had thought he was still working through his anxieties.

But it's been weeks since then, and he still asks. Not because he's nervous, she's figured out, it's just who he is. Considerate, polite, maybe to a fault but there's something so _endearing_ about it. She's seated at the edge of their bed, Xander kneeling before her, his eyes looking into hers with gentle passion.

"Of course," she whispers. His lips brush her foot, soft as the touch of a butterfly, and she shivers. She never knew her feet could be this sensitive, or maybe it's just the warmth of his lips. He kisses again, the gentle press moving from her instep to her ankle. "Mm, that feels nice..."

"May I go further?"

"Please..." And his kisses move slowly up her ankle, along her calf, little by little as he lingers on one place or another for several moments. Soon he's kissing her knee, up towards her thigh, and she feels heat flare between her legs. _Is he going to..._ Her cheeks flush even more as she remembers the scrolls she's peeked at, the descriptions of oral sex and the illustrations. Women with looks of rapture on their faces, she could only imagine what it must feel like.

He stops his kisses just below her thigh, lifting his gaze to meet hers. She knows what he's going to ask next, and parts her legs.

"Yes," she whispers, "kiss me, Xander." He lowers his head, and the first tender press of his lips sends rapid prickles of heat through her body. Another kiss, then a third, followed by the stroke of his tongue. Gentle licks to her outer lips, a quick rub against her entrance, short strokes to her inner lips; the descriptions and the illustrations pale in comparison to this, there's no way to describe it other than _divine_.

" _Xander..._ " His hair tickles her thighs, his kisses grow more passionate and lingering, his tongue tickles her entrance. Heat pools in her belly, thickening, flaring. "Mm, so soft, so good...!" Her toes curl and uncurl as she grabs the bedcovers with her hand. "S-so close...!"

He pauses, raising his eyes to hers as if to ask permission to make her come. She nods rapidly, and soon his tongue is caressing the swollen, highly sensitive nub nestled between her folds. _Yes, yes-!_ Her body tightens, then shudders as everything bursts into white light all around her, Sakura practically sobbing his name. She's dimly aware of him gently cleaning her with his tongue, one last soft kiss to her folds before he lifts his head. His lips are shiny with her wetness.

"T-thank you, Xander..."

"Your pleasure is mine," he whispers, kissing her lips softly. She tastes herself, and finds she rather likes it. Xander lays her down on the bed, his body over hers, Sakura stroking up and down his back. He's so hard by now, and she thinks back to the illustration of women pleasuring men the way he did for her.

She breaks the kiss, swallowing, looking into his eyes.

"Xander," she whispers, "may I...what you just did for me, I...want to return the favor." Her heart's pounding and her cheeks are burning but she's determined to go through with this. He blushes, too, and looks about to protest. "I-if you'd rather I-"

"If you truly wish to," he says, "I would be happy if you did."

They shift so that he's lying on his back, and she begins to kiss and nuzzle her way down his scarred torso. She remembers healing most of these wounds, one so bad he collapsed from the pain and caused everyone to scold him with worry once he woke up. Thankfully, that scar faded easily. She presses a particularly gentle kiss to it before moving down, down, until her eyes are level with his erection.

She knows she won't be able to fit all of it into her mouth, but she does her best not to feel bad about that. She can still make him feel as wonderful as he made her, she won't do any less. Taking a deep breath, she presses a kiss to his tip.

" _Ah!_ " He shudders, but his gasp is a pleased one. She kisses again, brushing her tongue tentatively over him, moving slowly along the length. Exploring him, just as he did for her. Soon, she begins to take him into her mouth, a little at a time. The tip bumps the roof of her mouth and she pulls back quickly, angling her head as she tries again. She can't afford to ruin this, not when he did so wonderfully for her.

It takes some getting used to, but she likes his taste, the feel of him under her tongue. Even more, she loves the sounds he makes and the way his body reacts to her. He's not loud, but it's enough to let her know he's enjoying it.

"Gods, Sakura..." He's panting a bit, sounding like he'll be getting close soon. "Incredible...!" She sucks him a little harder, unable to help a tiny moan that escapes her; he lets out a sharper sound, gripping the sheets. "Ah!"

Part of her wonders what it would be like to make him come this way, but she's not sure she's ready to take that step. He's getting close, and she wants him to come inside her. Reluctantly, she pulls away, and his eyes meet hers.

"May I come inside you?" She nods, and they shift back into their usual position, Xander's warm body covering hers. She's grown used to his size now, but he's still slow and careful as his tip parts her folds. Little by little, he pushes into her, Sakura lifting her hips to help him along, and when he's fully inside he waits for her to adjust like he always does.

"Are you ready?" he asks after several moments. She nods.

"Y-yes..." And he begins to move, slowly, with deep and gentle thrusts. He's so thick inside her, his body so warm atop hers, his eyes so gentle as he looks into hers. _To think I once found him so intimidating, when he's been nothing but kind and patient, and especially when deep down he's as shy as I am._

"May I-"

"Faster," she whispers, "please, faster...I want to feel all of you, Xander." Her hand caresses a scar on his shoulder as she pulls him down for a kiss, and he's thrusting deeper, faster. She's starting to get close again, and from the way his erection swells inside her she can tell he is, too. It's not long before her second climax wracks her and she feels him release inside her.

She comes back first, stroking his face, looking into his eyes as he returns slowly.

"I love you," he whispers, nuzzling her hand. "You were incredible."

"Mm..." She smiles, a few tears of joy gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I love you too, my Xander. Thank you for making me feel so good."

He withdraws from her, pulls the covers up and around them. Sakura leans her head on his chest and he embraces her, kissing her temple as she closes her eyes and drifts off into a peaceful sleep. It's taken them time to get to this point, but it's been well worth the journey and the effort.


End file.
